Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015)
Peppa Pig: The Movie (called The Peppa Movie in the UK) is a 2015 American-British CelAction2D-animated comedy film based on the Peppa Pig series by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The film stars the series cast (Harley Bird, Alice and Oliver May, Richard Ridings, Morwenna Banks, Meg Hall, and many more) who returned to reprise their roles from the series. The film was announced in 2013 at Comic-Con and was released in 2015. It was produced by Entertainment One, Rubber Duck Entertainment, and Astley Baker Davies Ltd, and was distributed by Universal Pictures. The film picks up after the series 4 episode "Pirate Treasure." Peppa and her friends now go on adventures with her family, to places like Potato City, the playground, and the playgroup. The film had its premiere on January 19, 2015 in the UK and was released on February 6, 2015, in the United States. Plot Daddy Pig is at BigTop Cinemas, cueing for a popcorn and a drink. Mr. Zebra said it's ten pounds, which makes Daddy Pig shocked. A ticket line appears, and everyone gave Miss Rabbit tickets for Peppa Pig: The Movie. We then cut to a theater place. Suzy Sheep said that Peppa is going to be on the big screen, but Emily Elephant said that they wanted a movie about herself. Cast *Harley Bird as Peppa Pig *Alice and Oliver May as George Pig *Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig *Morwenna Banks as Mummy Pig **Morwenna Banks also plays Madame Gazelle, Aunty Goat, and Mummy Rabbit. *Meg Hall as Suzy Sheep *David Graham as Grandpa Pig *Frances White as Granny Pig *Zara Siddiqi as Chloe Pig **Zara Siddiqi also voices Candy Cat, and Belinda Bear. *Minnie Kennedy Parr as Baby Alexander Pig Other actors include Stanley Nickless (Pedro Pony), Alice May (Rebecca Rabbit), Zoe Baker (Richard Rabbit), and many more. Production After Neville Astley and Mark Baker (the creators of Peppa Pig), finished off the fourth season, they decided to do a feature film based on the series. In 2013, the film was greenlit, and all the main cast reprised their roles from the series. The film's title was The Peppa Movie in the UK, and Peppa Pig: The Movie, in other countries. The film was gonna be released in 2014, but it was delayed to February 6, 2015, to give the film more time. Video game A video game, set after the film, was published by Activision. Box office Peppa Pig: The Movie opened on February 6, 2015, along with Fifty Shades Of Grey and Jupiter Ascending on its opening weekend. Behind Blackhat, the film grossed 2,000 million. Gallery PeppaTeaser.png|Teaser poster PeppaCharacterPoster.png|Peppa character poster PPTMPigFamilyPoster.png|Pig family poster Mummy Teaser Poster.png|Mummy Pig character poster PPTM_Textless.png|Textless 2nd theatrical poster PPTM_George_poster.png|George Pig character poster spl.png|Muddy Puddle poster PPTM_Final_Poster..png|Final poster PeppaPigMoviePoster.png|Final poster #2 See Also Toot the Tiny Tugboat: The Movie Tayo the Little Bus: The Movie Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots Toot the Tiny Tugboat 4: Paula's Way She Behaves Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Fanon Category:Gross